


Dawn

by 227_912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/227_912/pseuds/227_912
Summary: When I’m standing on top of a skyscraper, and you are not here to watch over me, should I let go?...
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dawn

_A man stands atop a skyscraper in New York. He looks down, eyes lifeless, ready to jump. He looks up and sees the rose-pink light of dawn. And there it goes again, the despair and longing that’s eating him inside and out. He just wants everything to end. He feels the gush of wind as daybreak approaches. Tears fall down from his beautiful eyes, he whispers to the sky._

_“I’ll see you soon love…”_

_***_

It’s Kim Jongin’s first time in New York. He’s visiting his brother who now resides in the said place. His brother told him he’d be the one to pick him in the airport yet he’s nowhere to be found. He notices a man, a tall blonde man wearing luxurious clothing, holding a sign that reads ‘Welcome to New York Nini!’ and the only person who calls him Nini is his brother. His brother probably has a last minute work and couldn’t pick him up and asked a friend instead. Jongin approached the man and once in front of him, started talking in English. 

“Hello I am Jongin, Junmyeon Kim’s younger brother” he said to the man. The man looks at him and Jongin notices first his ears, _it looks like elf ears_ . “Hello Nini, I am Chanyeol, a friend of your brother” introduces the man to him, smiling. _He seems friendly,_ Jongin thought, which is true, as Chanyeol has been babbling stuff and Jongin has a hard time catching up on what he’s saying with his basic English knowledge. 

They arrived at Junmyeon’s house. A simple bungalow, small but cozy, and there’s a yard in the back, not too wide but not too small either, and there’s a hammock between two trees. But what really caught his attention is the cherry tree. It looks magnificent standing with its petals falling so beautiful. From his point of view, the cherry tree looks like it is guarding the room in front of it, and he has a feeling who’s room it is, his brother’s.

Entering the house, they are greeted by two dogs, Byul – a Yorkshire terrier, and Rourou – a toy poodle. “We’re home Byul, Rourou” greets Chanyeol to the two and proceeds to pat their head. Chanyeol showed him his room and also made a little tour of the house. There are three rooms, two are bedrooms and one is a study room. Jongin’s hunch was correct; the cherry tree is indeed standing in front of his brother’s room.

After packing his things, he came out of his room. He found Chanyeol cooking and he wonders if this man also lives here. Chanyeol noticed him looking and said “This will be done soon and Junmyeon called and said he’s on his way home.” Jongin nods at that and asks if there’s anything he can help with. Chanyeol refused his help and told him to just relax on the sofa and watch some movies.

In the end, Jongin played with the dogs in the yard. There are lanterns hanging on the tree so it’s not that dark. When all three of them got tired playing they just laid down and gazed at the night sky. He can feel the jet lag kicking in. _Nini…_ He’s dozing off when he hears his name being called, so softly, so affectionately. _Hyung_ he mumbles as he drifts to dreamland.

***

Jongin woke up to the chirping of the birds outside his window. He fell asleep in the yard last night and he remembers someone calling his name. It was his brother’s voice, he is sure of it. He rushes out of his room, not minding that he is still in his pajamas. As he nears the living area, he can smell the aroma of morning coffee and the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen, he saw his brother, his back facing him, cooking for breakfast. Junmyeon notices him and smiles, “Annyeong Nini, how was your sleep?” he asks. Jongin ran to him and gave him a tight hug. It’s been seven years since he last saw his brother in the flesh. He just missed him so, so much. 

Junmyeon returns the hug and Jongin feels his brother’s warmth hasn’t changed. “Hyung… I missed you” he said with a crack in his voice. Junmyeon smiles and ruffles his hair, “I missed you too Jonginnie, my baby Nini bear.” Jongin smiles, it’s been a while someone called him Nini. “Now go get change while I prepare breakfast, this is almost done” his brother says. Walking back to his room, a man comes out of the study room. Tall, lean body, just like Chanyeol. But his eyes look like that of a panda and he wonders if the man doesn't have enough sleep. The man nodded at him and continued walking to the living area. 

After washing up and changing, he was greeted to the sight of Chanyeol and the man he saw a while ago, sipping coffee, as Junmyeon gave them their breakfast. “Annyeong Jongin-ah!” Chanyeol greets him in Korean and Jongin goes “Eeehh'' with a confused face. Chanyeol laughs at his reaction. “Chanyeol is a Korean American, Jongin-ah” his brother answers his confused mind. “And this is Tao, he is managing my upcoming exhibit” Junmyeon introduces and the man stands up and bows to Jongin. _What a formal man_ , he thinks and also bows at him.

***

Jongin is at the gallery helping out with Junmyeon’s upcoming exhibit. Tao and Chanyeol are also helping, Tao doing paper works and doing calls every now and then while Chanyeol is helping with the labor works. It’s not just them but it seems like all of those who are lending a hand are their circle of friends. 

Junmyeon is talking to a girl when he calls Jongin over. “Jongin-ah, this is Krystal, Jessica’s younger sister.” Junmyeon introduces the girl to him. “You guys are the same age. Be friends.” Junmyeon continues, giving them a warm smile. “Nice to meet you Jongin.” says Krystal as she lifts her hand for a handshake, smiling. Jongin takes her hand for a handshake and he thinks Krystal looks beautiful, especially her smile.

After a while Jongin is taking a break sitting in the corner as he watches his brother’s paintings being hanged one by one. His brother’s paintings are all beautiful and he’s proud of his big brother. Krystal is supervising the men telling them where to put each painting. “Hey Junmyeon, aren’t you gonna put any of your paintings of Yifan?” asks Krystal innocently. The question seems to catch Chanyeol and Tao’s attention as Jongin noticed them stealing a glance at his brother, waiting for his answer.”Hhmm. No… I couldn’t find any good ones.” Junmyeon answers, mediocre. 

_Yifan? It sounds kinda familiar…_ Jongin thinks.

***

Jongin is in the living room looking at the photo albums. Aside from painting, his brother also loves taking pictures, also videos, with people he cherishes. And in this digital age, he still prints them out, saves them to a disk, arranges them in order of date, and writes the captions with a pen. His brother is sort of an old school. 

He notices that there are pictures missing but the captions are there. _New York Public Library with Y, Central Park with Y, Long Island with Y,_ all the missing pictures are with this Y. Then he remembers Krystal’s question to his brother yesterday, about his paintings of Yifan. 

_“Come home Junmyeon. Why are you staying? Are you still thinking of Yifan?”_

And he also remembers Minseok mentioning it years ago during a phone call with his brother, when his Junmyeon hyung decided to stay in New York. Y is for Yifan… So who is Yifan?

***

Jongin is helping at the gallery again but he can’t seem to concentrate as he keeps thinking who Yifan is and why his pictures are missing in the photo album and why his brother won’t include his paintings of this Yifan in the exhibit. 

Speaking of his brother, he is being interviewed at the moment for a magazine feature. And it seems most of the staff are resting and are watching his interview. So he decided to watch too and went to stand beside Krsytal.

“First of all, your name, Suho. Everyone is curious about the meaning and reason behind the name Suho” the interviewer starts. Junmyeon smiles and a man flashes in his mind. 

_Tall, long black locks, his favorite gummy smile, and the intensity of his eyes._

“Suho is a word from my native language and its meaning is guardian. Someone once told me, I’m like his guardian. And this person has been the number one fan of my drawings. So when I started drawing again after my block, I decided to use the name Suho” Junmyeon answers politely.

“People who see your work sense an indefinable warmth and kindness, which might be considered at odds with your choice of residency, New York City. What is your approach to this city? Considering you were assaulted by a mugger years ago and left seriously wounded. Didn’t that experience give you a negative view of this city?” asks the interviewer to Junmyeon.

“It’s true that New York and its people are aggressive, in both the good and the bad senses of the word. But everything is here, the sleazy and the sweet, the bad and the good. In other words, it’s not all sweetness and light. So if my paintings give the impression you described, that may be because I love both. The light and the darkness.” Junmyeon answers as he looks outside the window, a faraway look in his eyes with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Jongin notices all of this and he wonders, that maybe, he wasn’t talking about New York, but instead, of Yifan. “Krsytal, do you know someone named Yifan?” asks Jongin. “Yes. He was my hero, my savior. And he’s so lucky to be married to Junmyeon!” answers Krystal enthusiastically, with a glint in her eyes.

_Married._

His brother is married to a man, and this man is Yifan!

***

“Who is this Yifan that my brother married?” he asks Chanyeol the next day. Chanyeol, not really surprised at his sudden question, looks at him seriously and answered “A very stupid man who loves your brother very much” and then gave him a smile. “Where is he? How come I haven’t seen him since I arrived and why are there no pictures of him in this house?” continues Jongin. “I’ll take you to him,” answers Chanyeol.

They took the car and Jongin thought maybe his brother in law lives away from his brother and that maybe they are now separated. They stopped at a flower shop and Chanyeol bought a bouquet of roses saying its rude for them to visit without a gift. Once Chanyeol stopped and both of them got out of the car, Jongin was getting a bad feeling and his heart was beating so loud, as they were walking to Yifan.

Chanyeol stopped walking and started talking, greeting the man.

“Ayo Yifan, someone’s here to visit you. It’s not Junymeon though, but his adorable little brother. Your brother in law wanted to see you.” Chanyeol said as he leaned down and put the bouquet in front of a tomb.

And there explains the ill feeling Jongin got, when they arrived at a cemetery.

_Yifan Wu_

_1991 – 2014_

And all his questions are answered. Why are there no pictures of Yifan in the house? The sad look of his brother’s eyes when Krystal asked him his drawings of Yifan. Year 2014 is the year they lost contact with his brother. Only after a year did he call and inform them he’s staying in New York.

The reason he loves this city.

_The place where his most beloved is…_

**Author's Note:**

> Based and inspired by Banana Fish special epilogue chapter and the song Dawn of Kris Wu.


End file.
